Talk:Hide and Seek (1)/@comment-3072435-20101007053833
where are we? What the hell is going on?... Dust has only just begun to fall, (a big fight recently happened between wife and husband and the dust is just settling and she has no idea of whats coming next) crop circles in the carpet sinking, feeling... Spin me around again and rub my eyes this can't be happening... (she just came home and the devastating realization hits so very hard; some furniture is gone (carpet crop circles), and unable to accept being left, the world is falling apart) when busy streets amess with people would stop to hold their heads heavy (if the whole world felt what she felt, this is what it might look like. Everything, everybody stops to hold their heads heavy because, nothing else matters. It looks as if all that is precious is lost and things will never be the same again...) hide and seek (the "game" of finding love, seeking and hoping to find it) trains and sewing machines (the trains of a wedding dress and the work it takes to make the dress and as well, a marriage) all those years, they were here first.. (the breakup is happening, but our marriage, our time together happened too. It was here first before the other, and it was real and it meant something.) oily marks appear on walls where pleasure moments hung before... (the place where pictures and happy memories hung before, but no longer. The absents of the pictures are as painfull as if they were still hung... The poor womans life is now a sad and lonely void) the takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this still life. (the takeover meaning being pushed aside by the other? The harsh cold and gray of loneliness after having known love and the loss of it.) hide and seek trains and sewing machines ...Oh, won't catch me around here... (i'll not play the "game" of finding love... I will never marry again.....) (and this is why... Her past experience was so brutally painful and damaging (can't forget, can't heal??)) blood and tears.... They were here first ohm, what'd you say, mmm, that you only meant well? Well of course you did (meant well? Doesn't meaning well mean trying to fix it. We vowed to each other for better or worse.) ohm, what'd you say, mmm, that it's all for the best 'cause it is (for the best? You're just going to throw it all away?) ohm, what'd you say, mmm, that it's just what we need...You decided this? (.... You decided this? Shouldn't we talk and both decide?? Ohm, what'd you say, mmm, what did she say? (the third party... The reason all this happened) ransom notes keep falling out your mouth (love being held hostage, dangled in front with hollow words and no intention of trying to go back to what we had) mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs speak no feeling, no I don't believe you you can bet you don't care a bit... (saying things, words you know I want to hear but no feeling in them ... I know you don't care anymore. I don't believe you) ransom notes keep falling out your mouth mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs speak no feeling, no I don't believe you... You don't care a bit you don't care a bit you don't care a bit you don't care a bit Clearly Clare and her parents fighting.